User blog:EviHard/First Kingdoms and Fall of the Calradian Empire
I am doing this because I said to an anon that this will be my next story. I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. I'm hyped for Bannerlord! DISCLAIMER:'''This story, as well as my other stories (that i don't really write, sorry for that) is not in any way canon. It is only based on the lore of the Mount and Blade: Warband universe and these stories are fictional fill-ins to the vague periods left out by the developers. Long, long ago, a barely Iron-age civilization crossed the mysterious sea that had been recently discovered. These people were the Nordlanders, proto-Nords, in a way. They were quick to colonize the north part of modern day Calradia, calling the place "Soudland", and calling the town that they made as "Soudoth", modern day Sargoth. They soon inhabited all of North Calradia, until a split between the two main tribe leaders, Merlar and Vaegar, ended in a bitter war that left the northern part of modern-day Calradia divided in two, with Vaegar winning amidst a war that left many villages and towns sacked and burned. It is believed that this war defined the Nord's barbaric nature. The Vaegirs, named after their leader Vaegar, established one of the first kingdoms in northeastern Calradia. The Nords were quick to organize themselves into a kingdom as well, and their leader, Merlar, was beheaded by the people for losing the war and being a weak leader. Their new Jarl, called Aimos, was quick to expand southwards, founding the cities of Balon (Modern-day Praven, see my Tale of Prav) and Uxhal, as well as various other villages. At this time it is widely believed that the Nords stopped major colonization. The Vaegirs were quick to go south as well, but were surprised at the steppes and mountains that were nothing like the hardy north they were used to. A nomadic tribe of loosely-connected people, called the Khergits, were scared to find a new civilization of white men. Amidst the peaceful Vaegir king's attempt to negotiate with the Khergits, he soon found that they were more primitive than he first thought. So, he did the "reasonable" thing. Declare war. Even though the Vaegirs were more organized, the mastery of the bow and the horse made the Khergits too strong. This led to a peace treaty, called the Treaty of Halmar, as Vaegar named it, because the Khergits didn't name their settlements. After this war, the Khergits were quick enough to organize themselves into a Khandom, and there were already three organized factions from the northeast to the east. The political tension between them was high, though, and often led to wars that occured for almost a century. Over 500,000 people, from all of the three factions, died during the period of pure political entertainment for the three leaders. But, the Khan, Jarl and the King soon realized that they had to stop the violence. They agreed that an Empire is to be founded, with no ethnic difference, with freedom for all, under a solemn Emperor that shall not break his oath. The Treaty of Reyvadin united the three factions into an Empire, called the Empire of Calradia. The name of the continent comes from the name of the Empire, but the origins of the word Calradia is shrouded in mystery. It is believed that it comes from the Old Khergit word Kalerli, meaning "Unity". 'The Empire of Calradia lasted, as scholars agree, from 485 to 796 ANF (''After Nord Founding, when the first Nordlanders founded Soudland, that is, Calradia). The empire functiouned with three royal houses, Vaegos (Vaegirs) Nordos (Nords) and Khergos (Khegrits) each being elected in the Royal Hall (A Senate of the noblemen from the three corners of the empire), which led to all the ethnic groups being happy, because at one time, they'll have their own statesman as Emperor, which still maintained good relations with the other two ethnic groups (This is why every king in Calradia has a claim as Emperor of Calradia). This period marked little to no wars and started a period of Calradian history known as "The Great Peace", which was a period of intellectual enlightement and prosperity, that led to many technological advancements, such as steel alloys and the first modern day swords, as well as the invention of paper, and, one of the most important things, the written word. Calradian is the language that people in Calradia use to this day, and the first written sources come from the period of between 526-574 ANF. The Khergit art of taming horses became known throughout the known world, and people relied on their horse to do their needs, as they do to this day. But, the ethnic tensions between the three factions lasted a little more than 3 centuries before bursting. The Nords, not having a Nord Emperor in over 20 years, were unhappy with the small representation that they got into the Royal Hall, and were suspicious that the Vaegirs and Khergits were scheeming something. It turned out that this was all part of a Vaegir plot, feeding the Nords false information and corrupting the kingdom so that they can choose the Emperor and maintain the Royal hall with their little finger. The Nords started an all out invasion on both the Vaegirs and Khergits, and the Khergits, confused, attacked the Vaegirs as well. This led to, as scholars agree, The War of the Great Collapse, which is agreed to be the bloodiest war in Calradian history, leaving more than 2,500,000 people dead in the 24 years the war raged on (796-820 ANF). Fiefs changed hands sooner than a coin in a tavern, and the siege of Balon was immortalized into history with the poem by the Nordic minstrel Markus in the Siege of Balon, widely recognized as one of the most important records of the war. One of the most bloodiest battles was the battle of Mernal Field, that included all three of the factions, and ended in 120,000 casualties combined, and with the Vaegir Emperor, Vaegor the VIII dead, the crown was lost forever, and the winner being indecisive. After they agreed that they suffered enough, signed in the treaty of Sargoth on 28th of July 810 ANF, the three factions soon broke away from eachother and stopped contact, and a new ethnic group appeared, called the Rhodokians (see Rhodok war of independence). And after the bloody war, the blood spilled soon fell into history. There it is. My story of the records from the founding of Calradia to the fall of the Empire and the appearance of the Rhodokians (which is continued in my Rhodok war of independence). I hope you enjoyed it, and don't lose faith in me writing stories, because be assured, I'll write them one day. Category:Blog posts